Act 29: The Runaway Lantern
is the twenty-ninth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Summary Mako tries to resolve differences between Genta and Daigoyou when the lantern runs away to find someone else he can help out. Plot After getting into a fight with Genta over his methods resulting in him being fired for being too honest, a frustrated DaiGoyou runs away though Genta expects him to come back. After failing almost every interview because he's a lantern to show Genta up, DaiGoyou is found by Mako who tries to talk some sense into him. But after he flies off upon refusing to accept Genta's words about him, Mako is forced to join the others when the Ayakashi Dokurobou begins his attack with the team overwhelmed by the monster's shadow clones before real Dokurobou is forced to fall back as he was about to finish them off. After having her wounds tended to with the others, though Genta tells her not to meddle in his affairs, Mako finds a depressed DaiGoyou working at a yakitori cart. She then consoles him with the others watching nearby as Genta arrives and apologizes to DaiGoyou for not understanding. Once the two bury the hatchet, the Shinkengers and DaiGoyou confront Dokurobou and take all the clones with DaiGoyou's light with the real one being weakened by Shinken Gold before Super Shinken Pink finishes him off. Daikai-Shinkenoh and DaiGoyou battle the enlarged Ayakashi and overwhelm him with their teamwork before using the IkaTenku Buster to destroy him. The next day as they celebrate his return, though he attempted to control his impulses, DaiGoyou gets into another fight with Genta for not being honest with his feelings. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Examiner: , *Factory Owner: *Police: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Hidden Shield *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu no Mai), Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Tenkuu no Mai), Super, Kame (InrouMaru - Shin Tenkuu no Mai), Shin Samurai Gattai *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Kogarashi no Mai), Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Tsuchikemuri no Mai), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Key Title Kanji': 出 (Leave; the action of DaiGoyou due to his fight with Genta) *This is the first episode where a female Shinkenger (in this case, Mako) assumes a Super Shinkenger form. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Act 29: The Runaway Lantern, Act 30: The Manipulated Academy, Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami and Act 32: The Ushi Origami. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode